If Today Was Your Last Day
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Los últimos momentos en el Zero Requiem para Lelouch y Suzaku. No Yaoi.Leve LelouchXC.C y SuzakuXEuphie. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre. Pasen y lean!


**Holaa! Gente w!**

**Nuevamente le agredezco a Richy1991-san, por esta canción, y eso es todo n.n**

**Neko-Baka: ****Lelouch**

Suzaku

**If today was your last day (NickelBack)**

_Mi mejor amigo,_

_Me dió el mejor consejo_

_Dijo: Cada día es un regalo_

_Y no un derecho_

**Un día Suzaku me lo dijo, vive cada día como si fuera el último. Un regalo es continuar con tu vida, siempre y cuando te guste como la llevas. Ese es mi regalo, mi sufrimiento y mi anhelo. Mi derecho... algún día alguien lo pensará como un derecho y ese día... yo le daré el mismo consejo.**

_No dejes piedra sin mover,_

_Deja tus miedos atrás_

_E intenta tomar el camino menos recorrido_

Cuando empeze, siempre tuve en cuenta lo que quería y lo que tenia que sacrificar, aunque eso significase soledad. Para cuando termine, no haya dejado nada incompleto, mi miedos atados y mi mirada en alto. Forjando mi camino.

_Ese primer paso que tomas,_

_Es el paso más largo_

_Si hoy fuera tu último día_

_Y mañana fuera demasiado tarde_

_¿Podrías decir adiós al ayer?_

_¿Vivirías cada momento como el último?_

_¿Dejando las fotos viejas en el pasado?_

_¿Dando cada centavo que tienes?_

_SI hoy fuera tu último día_

**El inicio es lo más díficil, me recorde cuando sentí la espada atravesarme. Mis ideales enumere. Me pregunte todo y nada. Le dije adiós a mi pasado. Sentí lo que no había sentido en mi vida. Admití lo que nunca me atreví. Mi último momento es el que más aprecio.**

_SI hoy fuera tu último día_

_Ir al grano debería ser una forma de vida_

_Lo que vale la pena del premio, es siempre la lucha_

_Cada segundo cuenta,_

_Porque no hay segundo intento_

El Zero Requiem, mi última batalla, una batalla inmoral. Una batalla entre matar a mi único y mejor amigo o dejar el mundo tal y como esta. Por alguna razón sentí que debía hacer la voluntad de Lelouch y eso hice. A día de hoy me siento mal, pero al ver lo que logró recuerdo lo que el querría.

_Entonces vive como si no fueras a vivir dos veces_

_No tomes el camino fácil en tu vida_

_Si hoy fuera tu último día_

_Y mañana fuera demasiado tarde_

**Viviré así, libre... Suzaku dudo al matarme. Pero lo que el no sabe y C.C si, es que no moriré. Viviré... pero a la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Lelouch. Suzaku, si te lo hubiera dicho ¿me dejarías hacerlo? La simple respuesta es no.**

_¿Podrías decir adiós al ayer?_

_¿Vivirías cada momento como el último?_

_¿Dejando las fotos viejas en el pasado?_

_¿Dando cada centavo que tienes?_

_¿Llamarías a esos amigos que nunca vez?_

_¿Revivir viejos recuerdos?_

_¿Perdonarías a tus enemigos?_

_¿Encontrarás a la persona con la que sueñas?_

Me cuestiono todavía esas preguntas, pero al fin tengo respuesta. Le dijiste adiós a todo. Viviste al maximo tu final. Dejaste los recuerdos en el vació. Diste todo lo que tenías. Me trataste otra vez. Reviviste todo en tu mente. Perdonaste a quienes te traicionaron. Encontraste a C.C y te fuiste con ella. Por eso... hoy es tu último día..

_Jura a Dios_

_Que finalmente te enamorarás_

_Si hoy fuera tu último día..._

_Si hoy fuera tu último día..._

_¿Dejarías tu marca, reparando un corazón roto?_

_Sabes que nunca es demasiado tarde_

_Para apuntar a las estrellas_

_A pesar de quien seas_

**Como te prometí una vez, jure que me enamoraría y ya vez, aquí me encuentro con C.C, curando su roto corazón. Ahora es tu turno... no es tarde... aprende con Zero lo que yo tambiñen aprendí. Apunta alto como solo nosotros podemos. A pesar de todo la amistad entre un japones y un britanian, perduró.**

_Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer_

_Porque no puedes retroceder_

_Un momento en esta vida_

_Que nada se interponga en tu camino_

_Porque las manos del tiempo,_

_Nunca están de tu lado_

Tu me lo demostraste, hiciste lo que debías. No volviste sobre tus pasos. Desafiaste al tiempo y ganaste. Lograste lo que nadie. Y aunque todo estaba en tu contra, triunfaste. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que me escogiste como tu reemplazo?... Quizá... en realidad confiabas en mi. En realidad no eras tan malo a pesar de matar a Euphie.

_Si hoy fuera tu último día_

_Y mañana fuera demasiado tarde_

_¿Podrías decir adiós al ayer?_

_¿Vivirías cada momento como el último?_

_¿Dejando las fotos viejas en el pasado?_

_¿Donarías cada centavo que tienes?_

_¿Llamarías a esos amigos que nunca vez?_

_¿Revivir viejos recuerdos?_

_¿Perdonarías a tus enemigos?_

_¿Encontrarías a la persona con la que sueñas?_

_Jura a Dios_

_Que finalmente te enamorarás_

_Si hoy fuera tu último día..._

**Hoy es mi último día como el Emperador Demonio, como Lelouch Lamperouge, como un principe de Britannia. Hoy empieza una vida. Cumpliendo con mis objetivos... y esperando que Suzaku también logre los suyos. Todas las promesas y las preguntas sin respuestas están aclaradas y nuestro futuro por fin depende de lo que queramos ¿no es así C.C?**

_**OK, Reviews, tomatazos, criticas, todo se acepta xDD.**_

_**Entonces, Minna-san, recuerden en mi cumpleaños habrán más fics ^^**_

_**Hasta entonces!**_


End file.
